


Not Fluffy

by Beth H (bethbethbeth)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/pseuds/Beth%20H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>midnitemaraud_r wrote a very smart, mods-perspective entry about <a href="http://midnitemaraud-r.livejournal.com/145386.html">writing for fic/art exchanges</a>, which anyone who participates in fests should read.  However, she also talked about what makes a good sign-up, and in that section she wrote <i>"...You might love fluffy Remus/Sirius but loathe fluffy Remus/Snape..."</i> - so of course I had to put in my two cents worth (*g*)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> midnitemaraud_r wrote a very smart, mods-perspective entry about [writing for fic/art exchanges](http://midnitemaraud-r.livejournal.com/145386.html), which anyone who participates in fests should read. However, she also talked about what makes a good sign-up, and in that section she wrote _"...You might love fluffy Remus/Sirius but loathe fluffy Remus/Snape..."_ \- so of course I had to put in my two cents worth (*g*)

"Severus, be reasonable. I only thought we might try...."

"Enough, werewolf! I have had enough of your demands."

"Demands? But Severus...."

"Pet names, flower petals on the bed, licking chocolate and cream off each other's bodies. It is only thanks to Fenrir bloody Greyback that you haven't suggested romantic walks under a full moon."

"But we're lovers! This is what lovers are _supposed_ to do."

"It might have been what you and the mutt did, but it will not be what we do. And we are not lovers, not by any stretch of the imagination. We are merely...."

"What?"

"Convenient receptacles for each other's baser impulses, much like the waste baskets into which our soiled tissues are tossed."

"Christ, Severus. Way to destroy the mood."

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Out? Out where? I demand to know where!"

"What the hell business is it of yours?"

"But Lupin . . . Remus . . . Snuggle Bunny!"

"Nope. I'm not mollified."

"Remus, you know you're the love of my life. I thought you wanted us to play 'the werewolf and the cruel potions master.' You asked me to!"

"Oh. Right. Damn. Sorry, Severus."

"Don't tell me you forgot again."

"Yeah, sorry. It's just . . . you play the part of an arse so well, you know?"

"It's my curse."

"Right, well . . . shall I get out the chocolate and cream, love?"

"Suppose so. And Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't forget the strawberries."


End file.
